The Troubles That Come
by Snowski
Summary: After the Kaijo vs. Too game, a pair of mysterious twins show up on the court. One showing immense skill through basketball and the other through calculations and predictions. The Generations of miracles is baffled by the pair, while Seirin is even more surprise to receive another player and a new manager. My OCs. Disclamer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Pair

**Chapter 1: The Strange Pair**

Kiyoshi walked home slowly, he had just finished his last leg therapy session when he received Riko's text. _Aww too bad they lost. We will definitely win winter cup though. _He continued down the street with the sun setting behind him, when he heard the familiar swishing of the hoop. He turned his head to the street court and saw an orange haired teen shooting half court shots.

_Impressive._ He passes the fence and was now standing on the sidelines. The stranger took the ball and gave a hard dunk. Kiyoshi started clapping which startled the other male.

"That was very impressive."

The other teen looked up. "You think so?"

"definitely. My name is Teppei Kiyoshi by the way." Teppei flashed him a smile

"I'm Honda Hisao; it's nice to meet you."

"did you just move here?"

"yes. In fact I did, all the way from Canada." He gave smile to Kiyoshi. "That was amazing playing. Do you think we could play one-on-one?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

Both boys sweated hard and were lying on the cool tarmac of the court.

"You're really good Teppei."

"Just call me Kiyoshi and I'm nothing compared to your amazing defense. Where did you learn those techniques?"

"Oh… then you can call me Hisao and well I actually just trained with my sister."

"That's incredible. Do you know what school you're going to?"

"Hmm… I don't know. There are a lot of good schools in the area."

"I would really like it if you came to my School, our team could use a player like you."

"Oh what school do you go to?"

"I go to…" before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"HISAO!"

"Oh no. I am so sorry Kiyoshi, i have to leave or my sister will hurt you too."

Hisao stood up and jogged away to a girl standing at the fence. Teppei watched as the girl hit Hisao on the side of his head. He laughed quietly and stood up. Kiyoshi really liked Hisao, it's too bad he never got his number or at least tell him he went to Seirin. But there was always a chance that he just might end up there. He chuckled again and once again headed home.

* * *

The buzzer's ringing echoed in the gym, Too had won 110-98. Gloom and sadness was plastered on all the Kaijo players' faces. They had lost. They never knew the taste of defeat, it was bitter and uncomfortable. Everyone packed up their bags slowly and gathered all the loose items. Each team turned to the exit and began to walk towards the exit.

Then a stranger stepped out of the shadows of the door, they all jumped a little in surprise. He had the same build as Kuroko with short vibrate orange hair with five long braids on the right side of his head. He had a basketball in his arms and he proceeded to the court. He started to dribble slowly and walked to the referee. They both exchanged some nods and he turned and walked to the center line.

By now all the spectators left and only Seirin, Too and Kaijo were left all gawking at the stranger. Seiran watched from the stands, keeping their curious gaze on the male. While Too and Kaijo stood on the side lines. This guy showed seriousness and never spoke once or made a sound.

He took stance and jumped, releasing the ball as everyone's eyes widened. He made the half-court shot with ease and a swish followed the ball. They all gasped at the orange haired mystery. He ran to the ball and turned around, facing the other basket. He bolted across the court; he jumped at the three pointer line and soared. He dunked the ball and continued to climb through the air. He landed on the hoop and sat down on the backboard. He then pulled several pins out of his pocket and pined the braids high to the side so they wouldn't smack him in face.

"HISAO! Get your butt down here right now!" the whole group turned over to the door and saw a beautiful female with darker colored orange hair. She was about the same size as the other stranger.

The other teen jumped off the hoop and grunted as he straightened out. He walked over to the mad woman.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I couldn't help it." The group was baffled.

"I don't care, you can't just take off! They didn't even all get off the court!" she hit him on the side off the head.

"But…"

"No buts! I don't care if we've been on the plane for 12 hours! Control yourself before I make you run 3 times more than you usually do."

"Okay…" he sighed in defeat. "Can I go back to practice now?"

"Yeah just don't over exert yourself; we still have to register into a school."

* * *

By the time Hisao and Miyuki finished their conversation the Seirin team had made their way onto the court. Kagami smiled to himself excited for another person to challenge.

"Kagami please calm down." said Kuroko

"I am calm Kuroko."

"No you're not, please don't do anything stupid." Kagami just smirked at Kuroko.

The Seirin team stood beside Kise, Kasamatsu, Aomine and Mamoi. Their teams had already left and had not seen the rest of the pair's performance.

Hyuga turned to Riko. "Riko can you see his stats?"

She never took her eyes off of the quick figure running back and forth. "No." she replied grimly. "He is too fast."

"Me neither. I can't read a thing, he is just too skillful." Momoi and Riko exchanged glances than focused back on Hisao.

Aomine just gave an annoyed sigh and shifted his weight.

He did another dunk, bringing the ball under his leg then into the hoop. They all awed at the gracefulness of the teen.

"Hisao stop showing off, you brought another crowd again." Miyuki seemed very impatient.

Hisao walked to Miyuki; still dribbling the ball. They both nodded than started to walk towards the group.

"Hello, I'm Honda Hisao it's a pleasure to meet you all." He gave a slight bow.

Miyuki on the other hand was less polite due to her hot headed personality. "Tch… I'm Honda Miyuki, Hisao's older twin."

The whole group gawked from their display and difference of personality.

Before anyone could say anything, Kagami stepped forward. "My name is Kagami Taiga and I challenge you to a one-on-one."

"I accept."

"What!" the rest of the group either gave a sigh or face palmed at Kagami's bluntness.

"But first…" Hisao walked straight to Kuroko not even seeming to be surprised. "Hi, like I said I'm Honda Hisao and I just wanted to say I really admire your style for basketball."

Everyone gasped, he could see Kuroko!

"Oh. Thank you very much I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you Kuroko."

* * *

Midorima and Takao were sitting on the bleachers observing the commotion. Midorima could see Akashi in the shadows across from them.

"He is very interesting, right Shin?"

There was a slight pause and Takao looked at Midorima. "Lets go Takao."

"Okay~."

They both stood up and left the gym.

* * *

Akashi watched from the opposite side of the bleachers where no one could see him. He looked down on to the court and witnessed everything. The boy had struck a chord with Akashi. His emperor's eye had a hard time processing Hisao. _Interesting, very interesting indeed. We will see how you fit into our little game, Honda Hisao._

* * *

A/N: Hey readers hope you liked it! At first I was having trouble developing my OCs because the personalities in Kuroko no Basket is really diverse, but yeah here it is. If you have any questions just ask me on Tumblr, my account name is on my profile. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or OOCness. Please follow and review , I look forward to hear what you all think. I will try to update as soon as possible if school doesn't get in the way. Write you later/ Je vous écrire plus tard. ; ) Snowski.


	2. Chapter 2: A Match Well Played

**Chapter 2: A Match Well Played**

Hisao and Kagami stood on opposite sides of the center line, Hyuga held the ball in front of them. The others where silent and observed them.

"First one to receive 26 points wins."

Hisao held his hand out for a handshake "Good luck Kagami."

Kagami took his hand and shaked it gaving him a wide grin. "You too, Honda."

The air became really dense as the crowd breathed with anticipation. Hyuga threw the ball in the air. Kagami jumped while Hisao muscles tensed up waiting for gravity to pull the ball down. When the ball began to fall back down and before Kagami could grab it, he jumped meeting Kagami's in the air.

Kagami's eyes widened to see Hisao stare right at him. This shocked Kagami but he quickly regained his senses and grabbed the ball. Kagami hit the floor first and swiftly ran to the basket and dunked. What he didn't realize was that Hisao let him take the jump ball. Hisao smiled at Kagami and walked over to the line and grabbed the ball. He started dribbling slowly and jogged to the other side. Kagami stole the ball and gave a lay-up, Hisao smile grew wider.

Aomine gave his usual annoyed sigh. "Maybe he is not as good as we thought."

Momoi shook her head. "No something's off."

Miyuki nodded her head. "Your right, he is actually just testing Kagami."

"What?"

"Hisao is a lot better than this. He just likes to test his opponents and he _never_ scores first."

Riko looked at Miyuki, she was right; something about Hisao smiley character gave her an off feeling. His whole body seemed to be really low and close to the ground. They all focused back to the game. It was 6-0 for Kagami.

"He won't be able to score anymore."

Riko scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Because Hisao won't let him score anymore, that's his ability; defense. No one has ever passed him else he lets them"

Hisao had the ball again and notably dribbled faster. Kagami stood in front of him in a defensive stance ready for his attacks. But it did not help; Hisao stared right pass Kagami and bolted. He passed Kagami not stopping and soared through the air dunking hard. Kagami gasped as soon as he realized Hisao had passed him. Kagami went to dribble the ball but it was already stolen and Hisao finished the lay-up. Hisao had been too fast to keep up with.

* * *

Kise was amazed; even he couldn't copy those moves. He walked to Miyuki "Wow, Honda what school are you guys going to?"

"Hmm… we don't know."

"Senpai!" he grabbed onto Kasamatsu sleeve. "We have to ask them to join us." He wailed.

Kasamatsu smacked him on the side if his head. "Let go of me!" he pushed Kise off of him. "But not a bad idea, i'll give you that. Honda would you like to come to Kaijo and join our basketball team?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Hisao will only join a team that works together." She was calmer than earlier and had a serious expression.

Riko smiled at what Miyuki said. "Then how about Seirin?"

"I can't say. Hisao has total control of this choice. If we go to the wrong school, things could end up really bad." Everyone was very curious at this statement and wondered why.

* * *

Time passed and Hisao score steadily rose with no end in sight. Kagami had a hard time keeping up with the smaller male.

"26-6 for Hisao." Hyuga was amazed by the Honda pair, he had easily defeated Kagami.

Hisao jogged to Miyuki and she handed a water bottle and a small towel. He smiled at her and she hit him on the side of his head again.

Aomine turned towards the door. "Tch… come on Satsuki, let's go."

"But shouldn't we offer them to come to our school too?"

"No, the only that can bet me is me. We don't need anyone else."

"But…okay. See you all later." She waved then looked to the Honda twins. They were a real mystery.

Kasamatsu sighed. "We should be heading out too Kise. Please consider my offer Honda."

Miyuki and Kasamatsu nodded at each other.

"Aww… but senpai I want to talk to Honda-cchi."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

"Yay!" Kise ran to Hisao.

"Kise you can just call me Hisao."

Kise hugged Hisao and picked up his smaller frame. "You're so nice Hisao-cchi."

"Thank you Kise, but you better go, before your senpai gets angry with you again."

"See! So nice. Please come to our school." Kise let go then ran to the door.

"I will think about Kise." Hisao smiled. Kise very charmed by Hisao and smiled back. "Goodbye." He waved frantically then left the gym.

Riko sighed. "Seirin, lets head out; we have a lot of training to do."

Everyone groaned but Hisao only laughed and smiled. Kagami stood up from the bench that he was resting on and looked at Kuroko who just nodded.

"Honda I look forward to seeing you next time, whether it's against each other or with each other."

"Me too Kagami but please everyone just call me Hisao."

Hyuga slap Kagami on the back. "Let's go, before Riko doubles our training."

* * *

Seirin left the gym and now there only stood the twins.

"So have you decided?"

Hisao nodded his head. "Yeah."

* * *

They too left the gym but the gym was not empty for Akashi was still there. He smiled_ just the thing I needed to keep myself occupied._

He too eventually left the gym. He smiled the whole way home, which disturbed his driver.

* * *

Hisao walked to the local Maji Burger and opened the door. his sister had already went to their apartment and he needed to cool off. He walked to the counter and smiled at the female worker. "Can I get a strawberry milkshake please?"

She nodded silently and blushed. About a minute later she came back with his drink. He smiled, gave thanks and payed the amount. Hisao turned to the tables and saw Kuroko sitting by the window. He coolly made his way to the table.

"Can I sit here Kuroko?"

Kuroko himself jumped a little in surprise. "Go ahead Honda."

"Please just call me Hisao." He sat down across from Kuroko.

"Have you decided what school?" they both held each other's gaze for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I have decided Seirin."

"That's good." Kuroko was pleased by his choice but he didn't show it.

Hisao smiled at Kuroko. "I hope we can become good friends Kuroko."

* * *

A/N: Hey readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to say thank you to everyone who favorited or followed my story. Once again I apologize for any spelling mistakes or OOCness. If you have any opinions or thoughts let me know and please review! Write you later/ Je vous écrire plus tard. ; ) Snowski.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Members

**Chapter 3: The New Members**

Hisao and Miyuki walked side by side towards Seirin in their new uniforms. Hisao had Dj headphones over his ears and he listened to music. While Miyuki was writing on some papers attached to a clipboard. They walked past the gates and headed for the main office to register and receive their schedule.

* * *

Kagami sat down in his desk and sighed. _Urgh School._ He rested his head on his desk.

"Good morning Kagami."

"Wah! Oh, Kuroko stop doing that!"

Kuroko sat down in his desk and began to read his book.

The class was bustling with gossip, Kagami overheard to girls sitting beside him.

"Did you hear, we are getting new transfer students?"

"Really I hope it's a cute boy." They gave some short fangirl screams.

Then sensei came into the classroom. "Alright, alright. Everyone please calm down and take your seats, we have two new transfer students."

Hisao and Miyuki both stepped into the class, Kagami's jaw dropped.

"Good morning my name is Honda Hisao, please just call me Hisao." Hisao bowed and all the girls blushed.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "I'm Hisao's older twin, Honda Miyuki, don't call me anything besides Honda."

"You two can both take seats in the back please and we will began our lesson now."

Hisao's seat was on the right of Kuroko's desk and Miyuki to Hisao's left. Hisao flashed a smile at Kagami and Kuroko.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and all the students wanted to get a better look at the Honda twins. But they already left and were nowhere to be seen in the classroom. They were already in the hallway with Kuroko and Kagami and were heading for the roof.

All of the team was there in a circle together. Everyone greeted each other, then there was a loud wail.

"KIYOSHI!" Hisao hugged Kiyoshi tightly. The whole team was confused by this action even his sister but Teppei just stood up and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Hisao." They finally let go of each other and sat down next to each other.

"Wait senpai, how do you know Hisao?"

"Well I was coming home one day from the hospital and I saw Hisao playing on a street-ball court. So I joined him and we played a one-on-one."

"And?" They all looked at Teppei in anticipation.

"I lost 8-40."

"What!?" they all looked at Hisao who was hugging Kiyoshi's arm and lying against him.

The surprisingly cuddly teen smiled. "Teppei is really good he got an extra basket on me."

Miyuki rolled her eyes once more than went to Riko. "We would like to join the basketball team. Me as manager and Hisao would be a player."

Riko smiled and grinned. "Of course, we would love to have you two."

"Good, there's stuff I would like to discuss with you." The two sat together ignoring the rest of the team. They all ate lunch together happily.

* * *

That afternoon there was a practice match but Hisao sat out to watch the team's dynamics, he was fascinated that they all worked together. The game finished and Seiran had won against Komada, 72-65. He smiled once more;_ I made a good choice, choosing this school._

* * *

Seirin all sat in a nice restaurant, with Miyuki and Riko at the head of the table discussing strategies and training. All the second years sat at a table and the first years at the table next to theirs.

They all ate there food and exchanged a few words with each other.

"Damn it!" Kagami yelled and suddenly stood up.

"Kagami shut up already." Hyuga gave an exasperated sigh.

"Uh. Sorry about that." Hisao giggled quietly to Kagami quick change of personalities to his sempai.

Teppei smiled. "Broccoli is slippery."

"Is that the problem?"

Koganei looked in Kagami's direction. "What is he doing?"

"He's practicing." Replied Tsuchida. Hisao and Mitobe both nodded in agreement. "He's practicing using his left hand."

The broccoli slipped out of Kagami's chop sticks and bounced away. #2 immediately ate it on sight.

"Damn you #2 give it back!" Kuroko tried to shush the dog while Kagami ranted.

"Kagami!" Hyuga glared at the red head.

Kagami sat back down in defeat. Hisao giggling became more apparent and a little louder, Kuroko smiled.

"By the way what do you want to do tomorrow" questioned Kawahara. "We finally have a day off."

Fukada pondered on the thought. "Well I'll probably sleep most of the day."

"Ah… hey." Furihata pulled a flyer out of his bag. "What about this?"

"Oh street ball!"

"Hey first years, don't you know what a holiday is? Rest, you have to rest."

Miyuki nodded. "I agree with Riko."

Hisao just gave her a pleading look. Then Furihata spoke up. "We know but…Kagami and Kuroko get to play in games but, well, we'd like to play sometimes."

"Good, good for you." Teppei liked the enthusiasm coming from the first years.

"Yeah you guys deserve it." Hisao was just as content.

"That's the spirit first years, right Hyuga?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hey Riko, Honda out of respect for that spirit let's send them off right."

"Hey wait I…"

Kiyoshi cut her off. "The first years really want to go." He persisted. "Let them do it. It even gives them a chance to be able to play with Hisao."

Hisao nodded furiously, still giving a pleading look to his sister who just gave a 'hmph'.

"Well just the first years then…"

"Alright! I got her approval. Do your best and take care of Hisao."

"Hai!" they cheered together

Miyuki gave a cold glare to the group. "Hisao will easily get lost please watch him."

"H-Hai."

"Okay let's go!" Kagami lead the group out of the restaurant.

* * *

Teppei was standing next to Hisao patting his head softly.

"What are you doing here!?" Kagami voice questioned loudly.

"What, I can't be here?" Teppei just smiled and continued to pet Hisao on the head.

"No but… what about Kawahara?"

"He's got a cold."

"What!?"

"Let's have some fun." Teppei and Hisao said simultaneously. The first years just stared at the two with mouths open.

"Right…"

* * *

They walked into the beautiful park; it was packed with spectators and players alike. There were stands lined up with different merchandise. Hisao was about to take off and find some candy but Kiyoshi grabbed the back shirt.

"Where do you think you're going? You heard what your sister said."

"Aww… but Kiyoshi!"

"No buts come on we are going to lose the group."

Kagami leaded the way through the park. _This isn't any different from America. _He played with the ring around his neck. They arrived at that registration stand, Furihata bent sown about to write on the form.

"You idiot, you wrote it wrong, Tsugawa."

Kagami turned his head to the stand beside them, his eyes widened.

"SEIRIN!"

"SEIHO!"

They pointed at each other accusingly.

"Who's Seiho Kiyoshi?"

"Just another school they played at the inter-high Hisao."

"Oh, okay." He shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The two teams sat in the grass and ate lunch together.

"What a coincidence. Anyway what are you doing here? What about practice and who's that?" Kusaga asked politely pointing at Hisao, who was lying on the grass by Kiyoshi.

"We have the day off and that's a new transfer who just joined the team." Explained Kuroko.

"Oh you can play already?" Iwamura asked Tappei.

"Well yeah, a little."

Kagami was stuffing his face. "What about you? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

Tsugawa became quite mad with Kagami. "Huh?! You trying to pick a fight?!"

"What?" Hisao chuckled; he found all this very amusing.

"a-ah Kagami…"worry filled Teppei voice.

"Ignore Tsugawa, all the third strings are retiring." Iwamura explained

"What? You're not going to be in the Winter Cup?" Kagami questioned.

Kusaga looked at Kagami "You mean you don't know?" he put his water bottle down. "Only the top eight teams from inter-highs can participate in the Winter Cup heats."

Iwamura continued the explanation. "In other words, only first and second place from Inter-high's heats. In our block that's Seirin and Shutoku."

Kusaga picked it up again. "Which means because we lost to Seirin we automatically disqualify. We're taking a break from studying for exams today."

Iwamura stood up and looked at Teppei. "If we play each other today, we can play the game we missed last year."

"Don't play too hard." Responded Kiyoshi

"People don't forget that easily." Kusaga said. "I wish this coincidence could've happened while we were still smoldering."

Tsugawa was mad. "Yeah, Seriously!"

Iwamura picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "I'm disappointed Hyuga and the others are missing, but we'll have our revenge, so we can focus on our exams without reservations."

The Seiho team turned and started to walk away.

"Bring it on!" Kagami yelled back at them.

* * *

Seiho was walking down the path when Tsugawa asked. "By the way, there are two guys on Seirin I don't recognize. Do you know them?"

"Well one of them is Kiyoshi. I've known him since middle school."

"And Kuroko said that the other kid was a transfer student but that's all I know."

"So, is he good?"

"If it wasn't for _him,_ he'd be number one center, as far as I know."

"Him?"

"The center from the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi."

This time Kusaga asked a question. "So where'd he go?"

"Yosen High, I think."

"Huh, Yosen?" Tsugawa paused for a bit thinking about the name. "I just saw a guy carrying a Yosen bag!"

"What are you talking about, Yosen is in Akita"

Before Iwamura could say anything else he was cut off by the intercom.

"_The first game is about to begin. Team Seiho please make your way to the court."_

"Oh. It's already time, let's go.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody and here is another chapter hurrah! This is episode 1 season 2 like the first 8 min and boy was it a lot of writing. Right now is a pretty good time in my life being less busy and such so there will be more updates then I usually do. Plus it gives me a chance to re-watch the anime again, Yay! I am terribly sorry for any grammar mistakes or OOCness. Please follow, favorite or review. Thank very much! Write you later/ Je vous écrire plus tard. ; ) Snowski.


	4. Chapter 4: Their Penchant for Sweets

**Chapter 4: Their Penchant for Sweets**

"Oh crap! We are going to be late. It's all 'cause Kagami said he was hungry again and Hisao almost escaped to get candy."

"I bet Seiho already won."

They sprinted hard to the court and pushed through the crowd. Their eyes all widened. Seiho lost 51-32. The Seiho players looked all so devastated.

"No way. They beat Seiho so easily."

"What…" Kagami looked at a player on the court. "What are you doing here?"

Kuroko and Hisao both looked at Kagami confused.

"Taiga?" Himuro recognized Kagami. "Well, well. What a surprise Taiga."

"You don't look surprised at all, keeping the usual poker face."

"I not keeping a poker face, it's my nature."

"It is, uh. Himuro? Kagami's friend?"

"Oh. I can speak Japanese. I just lived there so long, I'm still not use too it."

Hisao popped up from behind Teppei. "Yeah me too, you'd be surprised how many times I'd be talking to Miyuki in French or English."

Kiyoshi patted Hisao on the back and smiled. "Good that'll help."

"Were not friends." He paused and looked at Kagami straight into the eyes. "I guess, you could call me his brother."

Everyone was dumbfounded but Kagami stood still staring right back at him.

* * *

The past in America Himuro was the one who confronted Kagami. He brought him to a street ball court and they played together for the first time. Himuro was the one who taught Kagami basketball and showed him the ropes. They practiced together all the time. He was the one who bought him the ring on the chain around his neck.

Kagami got better and better as time passed. They were both evenly matched, winning and losing. It went back and forth each week until the count was 49-49. Himuro made up his mind if he was going to lose he would no longer be Taiga's brother. But Kagami returned to Japan shortly after and they never got to play that final match.

* * *

"I was disappointed then, but I came back to Japan this year and I now attend Yosen. I thought we'd meet eventually… let's fulfill the promise we made that day."

"Tatsuya!"

"What?"

"I… you…" Hisao pulled on the back of Kagami's shirt while Kuroko held up #2 , the dog punched Kagami.

"Ow! You brought #2! Hisao let go of my shirt!"

"Kagami, I don't like it when you're indecisive." Hisao nodded and stood beside Kuroko.

"What!"

Kuroko put down #2 and the dog immediately went to Hisao. Hisao sat down on the pavement playing with the fluffy dog.

"I think I understand the situation. In any case…"

"It's your fault you went easy on him." The two shortest players stated at the same time.

Kagami looked at the both of them. "I… if I had won…"

Kuroko cut him off. "You would be able to call Himuro your brother and winning when his game was off probably isn't what you wanted."

"But no one wants there opponents to go easy on them in the game they love." Hisao finished Kuroko's thought.

"Besides even if you're not Brothers, it's not as though you would change." They said simultaneously.

Kagami nodded. "You're both right. I like basketball because I enjoy facing strong players, even if Tatsuya is my opponent. Thanks Kuroko, Hisao." He clutched onto his ring.

Hisao just smiled while Kuroko just gave his usual deadpanned look.

"Alright I have decided. If we go head to head, I'll play as hard as I can Tatsuya!"

"Sure, I look forward to playing you today. By the way… Sorry but whom are you two?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Honda Hisao please just call me Hisao."

Himuro looked at Kuroko "So you're…You've found an interesting partner, Taiga."

"Hey Tatsuya! You know about Kuroko?"

"Yeah, a little. There's actual an interesting guy on my team too."

Furihata glanced around. "Oh no! Where is Hisao!? Honda will kill us!"

* * *

"Ah, I wish the flavour had a little more punch."

"Then what about this one?"

Murasakibara looked to his side to find the source of the voice. He saw a small skinned male with orange hair and some braids on the right side of his head. He had a neon green muscle shirt with black shorts and a messenger bag hanging on his hip. He was holding up a bag of sweets.

Murasakibara complied and stuck his hand in the bag, pulling some sweets out. He munched on it a bit then gave a satisfied look. "Switch?"

He held out his box of poki in front of Hisao. "Yay! Poki!"

Hisao switched with Murasakibara and smiled. "My name is Honda Hisao but you can call me Hisao."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Hmm… is it okay if I call you Atsushi?"

Murasakibara just nodded and continued to munch on his snacks. Hisao smiled and slowly ate his as well. They walked together down the street.

* * *

Riko and Miyuki were discussing some new training regimens and strategies in the office of the gym.

"See if you do more dynamic and different offence the opposing team will have wont a): be fast enough to catch up with our forwards and b): won't be able to expect anything." Miyuki continued to go through all the analyses she had made.

Riko was amazed the she could gather all this information from only a practice match. "This is really helpful Honda, thank you."

"You can call me Miyuki, Riko."

"What? Really! Thank you Miyuki but why a sudden change of heart?"

"Well I trust you."

The two stood up and organized all the papers; they both walked out the door onto the gym. Hyuga and all the second years were practicing.

"Hey." Hyuga stated simply.

"Hey we told you to rest."

"What a spirited group." Deadpanned Miyuki.

"It's just for a bit." Hyuga explained

"Don't push your selves too hard. By the way, the results of the Inter-High are out."

"So what happened?"

"Just as we expected, the generation of Miracles took the top spots. Third, Yosen. Second Touou. And in first, Rakuzan."

"Rakuzan, they're the ones who took the Winter Cup last year."

"Yeah, Rakuzan's captain this year is a member of the generation of miracles."

Their expressions all became grim.

"Anyway, Touou place second? Just how strong is Rakuzan?!" Konagei's attempt to distract them only made it worst.

"Actually, it's not that simple."

"Huh?"

"It's true all three schools are strong, but their ranking doesn't reflect the difference in their true ability. All three members of the generation of miracles were benched during the final and semi-final games."

"Why would they do that!?"

"We don't know, me and Miyuki looked at all the possibilities. I could understand one player being benched, but if it was all three… There must have been some reason."

* * *

"The final two remaining teams in this tournament are high school teams! Who will win!?" the intercom was loud as the announcer was talking excitedly through the mick.

Yosen and Seirin lined up, Kagami and Himuro held their gaze with one another.

"Let's play for our 50th win, Taiga."

"Yeah."

"Bow!" both teams separated and headed to their side of the court.

Kuroko went up to Kagami. "Kagami, there was something that bothered me about that story."

"Huh?"

"Don't be offended. You're strong."

"What?!"

"But… He feels just like a member of the generation of miracles. I don't think you can handle him yourself."

Kagami just smirked. "I was wondering what you had to say. Is that all, you idiot? I already noticed." _He smells completely different now! What happened?! _"We probably can't afford to be careless; maybe if Hisao didn't disappear there would be a room for some mistakes… let's give it everything we have from the start!"

Himuro gave a quizzical look, he was curious as to what skill Hisao had. But his gazed changed as him and Kagami went to the center for the tip off. The ref walked up to them and nodded to them both. He tossed the ball up, the two players muscles became tense, ready to pounce.

But someone stopped them more specifically Murasakibara as he caught the ball.

"Sorry, could you wait a minute?"

"You're late, Atsushi."

"Sorry we got lost."

"We?" Hisao pocked his head from behind Murasakibara; he was munching on the poki Atsushi gave him.

"Hisao!" Teppei grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the giant. "Where the heck were you!? You know what your sister said!"

Hisao only smiled and continued munching on the sweets.

"It's been a while, Murasakibara." Kagami's eyes widened from the sudden realization the he was a part of the generation of miracles.

"Oh? It's Kuro-chin. What are you doing here? You look as serious as ever. Do you play with Hisa-chin? You're so serious… it makes me want to crush you.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! And that's the second part of 2.1, I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry there was not as much interaction with Hisao and Miyuki. I will definitely have more Chapters focused on them. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or OOCness. Please review and follow! I would love to hear what you all think please! Thanks for your support! Write You later/ Je vous écrire plus tard. ; ) Snowski.


	5. Chapter 5: As Tension Rises

**Chapter 5: As Tension Rises**

Murasakibara reached his hand over Kuroko's head. "I'm just kidding."

He continued to ruffle Kuroko's hair back and fro, messing up his bangs. Kuroko became irritated and slapped Murasakibara's hand away. "Please don't do that."

"Oh, are you mad? I'm sorry."

Hisao smiled and shuffled over to Kagami, standing beside him. _This guy… I walked by him at the Inter-High. _Kagami gave an amused grin. _This gut is the Generation of Miracles' center, Murasakibara!_

Hisao started poking Kagami sides', interrupting his thoughts. "What the hell!"

Kagami gave an angry glare at Hisao. But he only smiled. "Slow down Kagami."

Kagami gave Hisao a questioning look of confusing.

"I though you weren't coming." Himuro interjected.

"Actually, it's your fault for changing our meeting place at the last second. I only came because you said you wanted to go sightseeing around Tokyo since you came back to Japan. But you're playing street-ball." Murasakibara opened another bag of sweets, Hisao floated back to him with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. They said they were down a player and it sounded like fun."

Furihata eyes widened with realization. "Hey… Yosen played in the Inter-High, didn't they?"

Fukuda's gaze steadily went to Murasakibara. "What? You mean he played in the Inter-High too?"

"No, I didn't play." Everyone gawked at Murasakibara, except for Hisao who Murasakibara was feeding.

"What?! Why not?"

He handed Hisao another sweet. "I don't know. I mean, the only reason I didn't play is because Aka-chin told me not to."

"Who's Aka-chin?"

"It's Akashi." Kuroko stared at Murasakibara with a displeased look. "He's talking about the former captain of the Generation of Miracles."

Seirin looked at Kuroko with their eyes widened. Murasakibara broke the silence. "Oh, I forgot. Muro-chin we can't play in unofficial games. That's why I came to stop you."

Himuro just looked at Murasakibara. "I see, that's a shame."

Murasakibara patted his shoulder. "Let's go."

They started walking away as Kagami itched with irritation. "Hey, wait. You can't just barge in here with Hisao and leave like that. Stay a while and play."

"Kagami?!" Hisao just gave his usual smile and shuffled over to Kuroko's side.

_I can't keep my mouth shut with a member of the Generation of Miracles in front of me! _Kagami thought to himself. _Besides, I won't let him interfere with my game against Tatsuya!_

Murasakibara turned back towards Kagami and flicked his forehead. "What's going on with your eyebrows? Why are they split in two?"

He plucked Kagami's eyebrows. "Ow! What are you doing!?"

"They're so long." Hisao started to laugh at their child-ness.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"Huh? Say what?"

"I told you to play!"

"No, it's so tiring."

The spectators gawked at the display while Hisao continued to giggle.

"He's not what I expected." Stated Furihata.

"He's so weird." Agreed Fukuda.

"When it comes to everything besides basketball, he's got a screw loose." Explained Kuroko.

"What?"

Kuroko continued. "You occasionally see athletes like him. While he possesses great talent in one area, he incompetent at everything else."

"Harsh, Kuroko." Kuroko just glanced at Hisao.

"You mean he's an idiot?"

"When he gets going in basketball, though, he is unstoppable."

Hisao focused back on Kagami and Murasakibara. "Oh, shut up. Muro-chin lets go. See you later Hisa-chin."

Seirin all looked at Hisao who was smiling and waving. "Bye Atsushi."

_What's this guy's problem? He's like a little kid. _An idea hit Kagami like a train. _A kid?_

"I'm so disappointed. I didn't know you were such a coward. It's so lame that your're running away.

Hisao smiled at Kagami's boldness.

The other first years were dumbfounded. "Huh? Kagami, are you trying to provoke him?'

"It's so low level…"

Murasakibara stopped and turned back towards the tiger "What? I'm not running away." He said with all seriousness.

"He got him?!"

Kagami just sent him another retort. "Hey, don't push yourself too hard. You were scared."

Murasakibara gave a glare. "I'm not pushing myself too hard. I'm not scared either."

Hisao was now smiling more notable, Himuro's interest picked at the oranged-haired mystery.

* * *

A couple minutes passed by and both teams were now ready, they lined up for the game.

"Let the game begin."

"Yes!"

Hisao sat on the side lines crossed legged with #2 in his lap. He continued to pet the dog on his head. He decided to sit out this game and analyze the Seirin team more.

"Baka, Baka!" Kagami chanted.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Atsushi answered back.

"What are they, little kids?!"

Hisao kept to himself trying not to laugh.

"Kagami, that's enough. Because of our positions, I'm the one who'll face off against him. You can't take them both on yourself. You've got him."

Both Kiyoshi and Taiga looked towards Himuro. "Yeah."

"Huh? Then that makes my opponent…"

"It's been a while. I haven't seen you since middle school."

"Who are you?" replied Murasakibara.

"Good Grief. You don't remember me?"

"Did we play against each other in middle school? I forgot. I don't remember weak players."

Kuroko glared at Atsushi from behind Kagami.

* * *

The second years sprinted back and forth as Riko and Miyuki watched.

_All in all, _Riko thought,_ they're completing their previous training better that they were before. They're definitely improving little by little. On top of that, with such tremendous loss under their belts, they've become mentally stronger too. They're even playing on their day off. Basketball comes naturally to all of them now. Now that I think of it, I wonder what happened to the guys who went to play street-ball._

Riko turned to see Miyuki furiously writing down more notes. She smiled and returned giving commands to the already tired second years.

* * *

The referee chucked the ball in the air, both Kagami and Murasakibara leaped into the air. Kagami swiftly swiped the ball away as it headed straight to Tsuchida. He caught the ball with an 'oomph' and passed it to Furihata.

"Team Seirin takes the ball!"

"Kuroko…"

"I understand." Teppei and Kuroko exchanged glances. "Actually, his attitude made me a little angry, too."

Furihata gave a glance to the right and passed to his left where Kuroko is situated; tricking his blocker. Kuroko gave a Ignite Pass to Kiyoshi.

"It's an Ignite Pass to Kiyoshi!"

_Ouch! What an amazing pass. I can't keep catching these forever. _Teppei slammed hard against the hoop pushing the ball through the net. The crowd 'wooed' and 'awed' as he landed.

"Well, I can't help it if you forgot about me. I'll make you remember me through basketball."

"No, that's enough. I remember you, Kiyoshi Teppei."

* * *

Murasakibara reminisced of when he played against Kiyoshi in meddle school.

"Is basketball really that fun for you?"

"What? There's no way I'm having fun when I'm losing so badly. Do I look like I'm smiling?"

"I see." _That's even more mysterious, then. When his defeat is so clear, how can he try so hard? I hate it when people waste their energy. Passionate kids who love basketball are so stifling and annoying. _

Aomine had possession and dribbled the ball, then passed it to Atsushi. "Hey Murasakibara!"

"Hey, I'll crush you even harder, then. Is that okay?"

Kiyoshi stared at him blankly. "What?"

* * *

"I feel motivated now. It may have been better if I hadn't remembered."

Silence held for a moment as the two stared at each other. They finally separated and Murasakibara went to grab the ball to do a throw in. He saw Hisao smiling on the sidelines waving happily to him.

"Atsushi, could you wait a little longer to play?" he received the pass from the purple candy-eater. "Since we're a pick-up team, let's clearly establish our roles. Atsushi, You're defense, I'll be offense."

"Sure, got it."

"What?! He's not trying to score?" complained another teammate.

"Yeah, don't worry. That's Atsushi's style. Besides… I'm more than enough."

Himuro was confronted by Kagami as he dribbled the ball slowly. Kagami held out his hands in a defensive position but was to slow to react as Himuro dropped his body low then jumped into the air. He let the ball roll off his fingers as it soared through the air. 'Swish'

Hisao smile was wiped off of his face._ I might have to play sooner than I expected._

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner! Spring is when work really kicks off and school becomes more intense. I am so sorry! But what can I do, I have three jobs this summer. Anywho, what do you think? Should Hisao or Miyuki end up with anybody? I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! you can let me now on my Tumblr account! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOCness, please follow and review! Write you later/ Je vous écrire plus tard. ; ) Snowski.


End file.
